


Eyes

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, character musings, quotes/sayings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Pride holds humans in contempt.  It doesn't mean he doesn't find a little humor in his situation(s).





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Eyes
> 
> ...what? I could've written about a character that doesn't have tons of eyeballs???
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any version of FMA and I'm also kicking myself for not being able to go to the art exhibit even though I'm /in Japan/. --.--;
> 
> (Also this was written while listening to "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale and while the sentiment of the song isn't right for Pride's situation as a whole, just imagine baby!Pride after the insanity of Promised Day with little shadows pulsing under his crib and don't tell me it wouldn't be cute.)

* * *

“The walls have ears” is a common sentiment in both the government and the military, but it’s not, strictly, true.

Pride does not have ears – he has eyes and mouths and shadows and that is more than enough for the various ants that work to bring about Father’s reality.  Perhaps the other humans have, with their technology or spies, ensured that the phrase has a little more truth to it, but Pride doubts it.

He would know, after all.

It’s so convenient, to have semi-portable eyes on everything and maybe it’s that which makes him complacent.

Pride, after all, does not expect to have inspired such a connection with his mother of this life.  He doesn’t expect the Elrics to be quite as _human_ , as ingenious and foolhardy, and he certainly does not expect their teacher.

He does expect to face them on his own – there’s no reason for him to have back up, he is a homunculus, utter perfection only partially confined to a physical form, and that’s his only flaw.

(If only.)

It’s only later, that he recalls another sentiment whispered by humans, muttered win warning and bitterness, and the warmth of his mother’s affection, “Pride comes before the fall.”

If his memories had remained, he might have agreed with that sentiment, as how else could he react upon becoming, essentially, one of those worker ants he so despised?

* * *

Alright, that's a wrap!

Kudos, comments, and concrit welcome!  Poke me at fins-illusion.tumblr.com if you wanna chat!

~Fins


End file.
